1. Field of the Invention
Use of asphalt and blends thereof, with elastomers for roofing applications is well known, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,115. The advantage of cold applicability on flat roofs so as to avoid working with a hot material at a job site is also well known, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,696.
It is desirable to protect roof surfaces against the sun's destructive rays particularly UV, and weathering.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,115 discloses blends of asphalt and various copolymers in roofing formulations for desirable low temperature properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,696 discloses asphalt, rubber emulsions containing various solvents, to decrease viscosity, making the formulations sprayable at ambient conditions.
Various elastomer modified asphalt aluminum formulations have been developed in an effort to achieve improved reflectivity, plasticity, and coating compatibility with roofing membranes containing SBS rubber among others.